psionnationfandomcom-20200213-history
Empathy
What is Empathy? Power to fully interpret and replicate the emotions, moods, and temperaments of others. People with this ability are often called Empaths. There are two meanings to empathy, both of which mean to "understand or share the emotions of other people." Psychicempathy means to share the emotions of other, in a non-psychological manner; which means such emotions are felt though aconnection that is not the result of logic or observation. Although, a person may relate the impression to their own experience, the actual emotion shared is not the result of personal perception. In Practice Empathy is said to be related to telepathy and is sometimes used interchangeably. Over recent years empathy has been more popular among the younger generations. This Ability can range from very hard to master to very simple, this depends on the person. The psion can read and mirror the feelings of others without reading apparent symptoms, allowing them to understand introverts or discover one emotion is actually hiding another. The psion can attack someone in a personal and emotional way since they know exactly what emotion is flowing through themselves and can use this knowledge to play against them. Some users may learn to read emotional imprints left into environment or objects. The main difference, when using this word in a specific manner, is that emotions are not typically transmitted and received as images/sounds, but distinct primal human emotions. For example: a person in great pain may''think'' many different things, but the feeling of pain will remain relative between empath and transmitter. Usually over time, an Empath's power grows to the point that they can manipulate emotions on others, and possibly use them to empower themselves. User may learn to extend their power over/on extreme distances, even other levels of existence but this may be possible only if the user has emotional link to those they search already in effect. Variations Empathy has many branches of power. Ranging from very weak to very advance. As the user becomes more advanced those branches may grow. Here are some levels that other empaths have displayed having/may gain: * Clairaudience - Some empaths have displayed the ability to not only feel emotions, but also "hear" the heightened thoughts associated with that specific emotions. This is probably do to the fact that both cortex's(emotional,and mental) so closely relate with one another. An example would be if an empath senses two spouses aiming a lot of hatred towards one another. The empath might get the echo of thought along with that emotion e.g "I cant believe hes cheating on me after all these years". However this is not to be confused with Telepathy. An empath can only get visionary "echoes" related to certain emotions. They can not read full memories. * Clairempathy - More advanced users of empathy; have shown the ability to sense emotions over great distances such as cities, countries, continents, and other dimensions and planes(The Astral Plane AKA The Emotional Plane). * Clairvoyance - If an empath forges an emotional connect with another being. That connection stays opens, the empath is able to sense when that person is in danger and is also able to locate them by their "emotional scent". To give you an better understanding of this,one could consider this the empath version of "Vampiric Siring"(see "True Blood", "Buffy", "Moonlight", and "The Vampire Dairies" for an understanding of supernatural "Siring"). Also see Scrying * Empathic Healing - This is a level that is somewhat rare and not many master. Due to the fact that when an empath "heals" wounds that are physical they don't heal the actual injury. The empath simply takes the pain into themselves so the victim no longer feels that pain. However empaths do can heal emotional wounds,but healing physical wounds is somewhat uncommon. * Empathic Mimicry - Higher level empaths tend to have this power to tap into others abilities. This is done by the empath channeling someone and finding the exact emotion that triggers their power. The empath so long as they remember that emotion is able to use/copy that persons power. * Empathic Projection * Intuitive Empathy - Unlike Empathic Mimicry where the user simple channels and copies others powers. Intuitive Empathy gives that user the knowledge to know how to use the ability intuitively. * Lie Detection - A low level empath can sense when a person is lying to them. More skilled users and pick out what that lie is and find the truth. * Psychic Navigation - Empaths can sense an person by the emotional wavelength they give off or "empathic scent" * Psychometry - There are some places that have constant emotional residue(due to major events happening in that location war,death, historical moments etc.). Some empaths are able to tap into those emotional(lower level users that enter these places are over powered involuntarily) imprints and re-experience those emotions as if they were happening in that moment. If skilled enough some empaths can also see the emotional echoes(images/residual ghosts) still there. This would be due to high levels of concentrated emotional energy. * Telempathy - Is when an Empath can not only sense others emotions, but they can also send their own emotions to others. Users can communicate with one another emotionally and if skilled enough send "echoes" (ie: it means a quick glimpse of an image; i.g sending the emotion of love to another user and the receiver seeing an image of their loved one like a mother,child or spouse) of images back and fourth. Limitations * May only be able to receiving emotions ** May might get taken over and act on those emotions. * Inexperienced Empaths may find their powers completely useless in a fight. * May experience headaches * May not be able handle large amounts of emotions at once. * Defenseless against beings that have no emotions, such as robots or users of Apathy. * May be easily possessed by Spirits and Ghosts, as they are beings bound with emotions.﻿ * This does not have to be an actual power, but can be a skill/ability that can be developed. Though it can't rarely reach the same level as the actual power. * Category:ESP Category:Connections